Undecided fate
by Crayon of a mad girl
Summary: A girl called Kage is an orphan in a little village. she was adopted as a baby but now at the age of 15, she finds out what she is. A clan of wolves destroyed and burnt her village to the ground. now all that's set on her mind is revenge for her clan.
1. Family

my new story :D i hope you like it... and hope people read it coz i put alot of heard work into it :( anways i'll get to work on chapter 3 :)

* * *

**Undecided fate**

Kyūketsuki vs. Ookami  
Vampires vs. Wolves

**Chapter 1- Family**

The lives of poor little Kages family came to an end when Ookami no ichizoku came and killed her family, Heisei village and everyone she knew, she still doesn't know the reason why, but she is set on one thing and one thing only… Revenge.

Kage was a normal girl in her village; she had the most beautiful eyes, hair, and facial features anyone could ask for. She was popular amongst the boys, but she had none of it, they wasn't her type. Her memories of her first few years of life are just a whisper of nothingness but every night she has nightmares of a woman running in a forest with a baby in her arms. The woman had bright yellow/ red eyes and so did the child, much like Kages eyes. The baby was beautiful, much like Kage. She had the same recurring dream every single night: the woman running from the shadows with a baby in her arms. What could it mean? What sign is it?

"Kage, it's time for breakfast. Did you sleep well?" her mother walks in

"A bit, but I still had the nightmare," she rubs her eyes getting the sleep out

"Ah, ok. Breakfast is ready in the kitchen if you want it," her mother walks out of Kages room and walks into the kitchen. Kage gets up, gets dressed into her ninja gear and walks into the kitchen where her parents and siblings were waiting for her. Her younger brother, aged 5, is named Hikari because they wanted to have opposite names. Her older sister, aged 16, is called Chikyū because her parents are really caring for Mother Nature. Kage is aged 15, she'd been living with them for as long as she can remember but she knows subtle differences between her and her siblings but her parents just said _that the gods had blessed them. _Breakfast as usual was porridge or meat, they couldn't complain as they lived in a poor little village.

"Kage, don't forget you have Ninja practise today," Her mother says to her.

She nods.

"Hey, mum. Why can't we do Ninja lessons like Kage?" Chikyū asks her mother

"… Because it's too dangerous for you," she says thinking of a lie to say

"Mum, don't talk like that. I'm 16 and Kage is 15, I'm older than her. I'm the one who's meant to be doing Ninja school, not her," Chikyū says

"Chikyū. I'll talk to you about it later," Her mother frowns

"Morning, my lovely family," Their father walks in hugging everyone then kissing his wife

"Morning," a chorus of children spoke

"Well, I have Ninja school. I'll be back tonight. Bye," Kage finishes up her breakfast and stands up

"Ok. Bye," Her mother says. Kage walks up to all her family and hugs them all then walks up to her bag, picks it up and walks out the door.

She takes the same route to school everyday; up the hill, across the bridge that crosses the river near the forest, which is opposite the temple where she goes for ninja school. The monk was waiting for her, "Kage," he bows

"Shinjiru," she bows. They walk inside and there was her friends waiting for her.

"Kage!" they run up to her and hug her

"Hey you guys, how's it goin'," she group hugs them all: Ai, she's 15, wearing her ninja gear. Kibō, he's 14, wearing his ninja gear. Shinrai, he's 16, wearing his ninja gear, and last but not least, Heiwa, she is 15, and she is also wearing her ninja gear.

"Great," we all laugh

"Good," Kage say

"So how's that nightmare of your going then?" Kibō asks her

"Still got it," she frowns

"Aww. Come on, we have ninja school," Ai says pulling on Kage

"Alright, alright," Kage laughs.

They walk over to the monk, sit and wait for their lesson.

"Ai, Heiwa, Kibō, Shinrai, Kage," he looks at them all, "Today we will be using swords. Not the bamboo ones, the real, _sharp_ ones. I don't want you to hurt yourselves though,"

"Wait, if you don't want us to hurt ourselves and you said you were going to let us use them later on when we're older, but why now?" Shinrai says

"Well… time is nearly over. A very long story, which has gone on for millennia, but no true winner… as we need either both, or none… Kage?" he looks at her

"W… What? Why me?" she looks really confused

"Do you not yet know?"

"Know what?"

"You've not been told have you… your parents do not know but I do… but it is not for me to tell," he frowns

"… If my parents don't know… and you do… how come my parents don't know and you do?"

"Your mother came to me before she died. She said, _'Let my daughter know the truth when the time is right.'_ So that is why I am telling you. She handed you to me, with a note and told me to take you to the house you live in now. I didn't tell your parents what you are; they took you in regardless your eye colour and raised you. You haven't had cravings have you?"

"Cravings for what?"

"You shall find out. The habits you had then will soon be gone: food, water and any other sort of things you ate,"

"I'm really confused now," she sits with a head full of thought. The class still in session: the monk talking about safety with blades and such.

All five of the students walk out to the training field to slash some bamboo.

"Remember your training: Do not lose focus, do not flirt…" a snigger was heard from the students, "...Do not walk round with the sword horizontally, pointing outwards, instead hold it vertically, pointing to the ground…" he lectures about safety.

Kage swings the samurai blade like a pro, as though it was instinct. A gut feeling she always knew was that she was different, but the way Shinjiru described her difference was she was an outcast of some sort… but what? She carried on slashing the bamboo with her friends, and then it was on to the actual fighting. No padding, this was the real deal. The students paired up while Shinjiru walked with Kage talking about her past while keeping an eye on the students slashing at each other but luckily enough not hurting each other.

"Kage," he looks at the girl

"Shinjiru," she looks back at the bald monk slightly confused

"Your past,"

"What about it. I've lived here since birth… haven't I?"

"No. You were born with your clan but the Ookami no ichizoku came and destroyed your home, your people. They chased your mother out of your territory. She ran in hope of finding a place to leave her only child… the last of the vampire race,"

"What! I'm a vampire? I thought they were myths… until now" she looks at her hands

"They were… and are a myth because you're the one we know of,"

"I thought… you had to be turned into a vampire… not by birth…"

"Nor did I, but your mother was very clear that she wanted you to have a normal human life like the rest of these, but on one condition… '_Let her join your ninja school, Shinjiru… as the wolves will come back for her when the scent of humans is washed out by her vampire scent…_' and with that she left into the shadows, never to be seen again," he frowns

"What was my mother like," only finding out she was an orphan

"She was beautiful, kind beyond compare, as most vampires are, while some hate humans but it was your mothers dieing wish. She did this for your sake, not the clans sake,"

"I… I never knew I was an orphan… until now… I… I can't take not knowing who I am… but if it was for me that my mother did this for me… to have a happy life and to find out when I was old enough… how can I not cry…" she bursts out into tears. Shinjiru hugs her.

"It's ok… it's ok, she just wanted you to be happy,"

"I can't think that I'm a vampire. Out of all places… me, a vampire…" she blubbers. Shinjiru lets go of Kage and hands her a letter, "Kage… your mother left you this to read when I told you the truth,"

" '_Dear Kage, my dearest daughter. As I write this for you now, you do not know how hard it is to write this to you. You will be at least in your teens but as you know that you're a vampire, when you stop growing, you will stay like that but only every 50 years or so you will grow a year in human years. I'm really sorry that I left you with such a kind and unheard of village that hasn't done anything wrong but I had to keep you safe. Soon the wolves will make haste as they will smell your scent; the human scent will wear off. If it be the day you read the letter or a few weeks, a few years after you read the letter, but what I am trying to say is, be prepared for what lies round the corner of time. Wait or act. It is your choice but please do not forget who and what you are. All my love. Kokutan_. _Your real mother.' _That's what the letter reads. Given the fact I've never met her… I can't help but know that I can sense her," she holds her hand to her heart as a tear trickles down her pale cheek

"She lives within you now. She has done the day she died and will live within you 'till the day you die then you to can be at peace," Shinjiru smiles.

Kage smiles.

"Why don't you practise now you know what you are. Use those attacks that have been locked away deep inside you," he rises up from his seat then walks off.

"That is the most, in-depth talk I've ever had with the guy," Kage sits on a bench in thought.

A lot of time had pasted as she sat on the bench under the giant oak, in thought of what had been revealed to her: Her past, her true self. How can she go on living like a human when all she knows is that she must get revenge on the wolves that killed her clan, who killed her mother. Would the vampires help her? Or would they leave her because she lived with humans for so long. _'All the people I thought I knew… all the places I'd been… all the memories I have…what am I to do now? How can I go on?' _ She thinks to herself.

"Hey Kage. What's up?" Shinrai walks up to Kage whose head was now in her hands

"Shinrai, I'm sorry but you won't be able to help," she blubbers

"Women's problems?" he looks at her. He'd always had a crush on her since he was 14, but Kage took no notice. He'd always be flirting or helping but this was ridiculous for him, he had to help his best friend, she was practically in tears.

"No… it's nothing you would understand," her head still in her hands

"Kage… please let me help. I'm not flirting this time. I mean it, I don't want to see you cry," he raises her head with his hand and they both see eye to eye. He was taller than her only by a foot or so.

" 'Rai! No!" she takes her head out of his hand

"Kage?" he looks at the ginger that was crying before him

"Shinrai. I'm sorry but it's just…" she couldn't finish the sentence because she didn't want to ruin their friendship on two levels.

"Ka…"

"No! Just go please," she shouts at him and points her hand out for him to leave

"I'm not leaving till I know your ok… but if you insist I will leave," he gets up and leaves.

Kages head still in her hands, "I… love you," she whispers in a blubber but no one heard her say it, only the monk with the hearing of a bat could hear it but he only nodded and walked on. He knew many things, the wise little monk he was, and he always kept the secrets that shouldn't be told.


	2. Screams of those you love

hello people :D chapter 2 now up. plz R&R my stories feel lonely :( as you may know i can't write in 3rd person but i'm trying to :D enjoy. alot of things happen in this but not as much as in the actual story :D i av no over all plot, i'm going with the flow lol

* * *

**Undecided fate**

**Chapter 2- Screams of those you love**

She knew how she felt for Shinrai; she knew how he felt for her but now that she knows what she is; how could he love her for what she is? The time flying by, she hadn't moved from her perch on the bench. Shinjiru didn't bother her, as he knew that what she had learnt today was very heavy for the heart.

'_How do I tell him that I love him, when I am what I am?' _ These sorts of questions revolved around her head as she cried.

"Kage. What's wrong? I saw you shout at 'Rai and he came back over," Ai walks over and sits with Kage. Ai had the biggest crush on both Kibō and Shinrai but she liked Shinrai more, well just like her name she does a lot of it.

"Ai, not now," she says

"Kage. You know me, I can help you," she smiles but Kage doesn't see it as she still has her head in her hands and full of tears

"I know I can trust you… but I don't know if you could trust me anymore…" she looks up at Shinjiru. He nods to signal that she can tell her

"What do you mean? Of course I'll trust you, I'll be your best friend no matter what,"

"Even if I told you I wasn't human?"

"Yeah, even if you told me you weren't… What?" Ai leaps out of her seat

"I'm not human…" Kage looks at her feet as though she's not proud of what she is

"If you're not human… then what are you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm a vampire… I never knew until I found out today… big news huh?" she looks at her brunette friend

"Am I the first to know?" Ai sits back down as though not alarmed by the news

"Yes. 'Rai wanted to know, but I didn't want to lose him as a friend on two levels," Kage frowns

"I know you like him but just tell him… tell him both stories," Ai smiles. Kage smiles. Ai gets up and tells Shinrai to go over to Kage. Shinrai walks over to her, in hope he can help her.

" 'Rai. I'm sorry for shouting at you… it's just… it's so hard to say,"

"What is?" he looks at her

"Telling you the truth… but will you still be my best friend if I told you?" she looks at the brunette boy

"What truth? Yes of course I will,"

"I'm not human…" the words coming from her lips as though it was an everyday phrase

"Then… what are you?"

"A vampire…" she says looking into her crushes eyes

"Well… I don't know how to react to that but I will still be your friend," he smiles looking into the vampires eyes. There was no one in sight, they were alone, apart from the screams from the bottom of the hill but they ignored them regardless

"And another thing… which I've waited to do for a while now," Kage leans up to Shinrais height about to kiss him. He knows what was happening so he leans in to.

"Kage! Shinrai! The village is been attacked by a pack of wolves!" Ai and Kibō run up to the two teens that were about to kiss. Kages and Shinrais face went bright red.

"Did you hear me! The village is been attacked!" Ai shouts. The two that was on the bench run down to the village as fast as they can.

"Mum! Dad! Chikyū! Hikari! Please, where are you!" Kage shouts

"Kage. They're gone," Ai put hers hand on Kages shoulder

"Now… I'm truly an orphan… I'm alone in the world…" more tears pour from her eyes

"Kage, you're not alone! Now listen to me!" Ai steps in front of Kage while the whole village was burning to the ground around them, " You're not alone! You have Kibō, Shinrai, Heiwa and me to help you fight back. I know the stories of old; we can help you even if it means putting our lives at risk. I don't care what you are: human or vampire, I'll stick by you until the last wolf bows his head to the ground or I use my last breath… but I will use that last breath to tell you, _I will and always be there for you, Kage!_" Ai says her speech

"Yeah!" Kibō, Heiwa and Shinrai shout in agreement behind Ai

"Th… Thank you… Ai, Kibō, Heiwa and Shinrai," she cries more but all her friends run up to hug her, "These are tears of happiness… I well and truly have the best friends anyone could ask for," she says while been hugged by them all

"My students have learnt many things. One of which is to stick by your friends and family. That is the ultimate lesson I wanted to teach you but I couldn't teach it, as you had to find that out for your self. Kage, I am sorry for your loss but I am grateful for your gain," Shinjiru smiles at us all

"Thank you, Shinjiru," Kage bows. Everyone else bows.

"It is ok. Come back to the temple. We shall pray, gather weapons and you shall be on your way for a journey," Shinjiru walks up the hill back to the temple.


End file.
